Fineasz i Ferb - Czas Judy/Nikczemna Judy
Judy miała zamiar jak zwykle wybrać się do Fineasza i Ferba. Gdy wychodziła z domu trafił ją promień z inatora Dundersztyca... Bohaterowie *Judy Keith *Heinz Dundersztyc *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Baljeet Tjinder *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Nikczemna Judy Kolejny dzień wakacji, kolejna przygoda. Ostatnio zaczęłam się budzić z przekonaniem, że nowy dzień zawsze może przynieść miłą niespodziankę. Ptaki śpiewają, a nadpobudliwy sąsiad nie robi remontu o 8:00. Żyć nie umierać! Gdy wstałam z łóżka moje nogi same zaczęły prowadzić mnie po pokoju. Skakałam, kręciłam się i... śpiewałam. Co przyniesie nowy dzień? -Kochanie, uspokój się, bo inaczej przewrócisz stół- powiedziała ciocia Elizabeth zatrzymując mnie, zanim zderzyłam się z krzesłem stojącym na mojej drodze. -Ach, ciociu! Nareszcie cieszę się życiem! Czuję, że mogłabym chyba latać- mówiąc to podskoczyłam uderzając głową w lampę. Nic poważnego się nie stało, oprócz tego, że zrobiłam mały pożar (nie wiem jak to możliwe), stłukłam żarówkę i zepsułam instalację elektryczną. Po ugaszeniu stołu ciocia zadzwoniła po znajomego elektryka i popatrzyła na mnie bez swojego zwyczajowego uśmiechu. -Słonko, zamiast zachowywać się jak słoń w składzie porcelany możesz wyjść pobawić się na podwórku- rzekła sprzątając szkło z podłogi. -Ok, tylko pójdę się przebrać- powiedziałam z uśmiechem i poleciałam w podskokach na górę. -Tylko uważaj na...- nie zdażyła powiedzieć, ponieważ na górze rozległ się hałas podobny do uderzenia czegoś ciężkiego na ziemię. -Przepraszam za szafkę- krzyknęłam chowając się w pokoju. -Ech... Nastolatki...- westchnęła ciocia opadając na krzesło. W co by się tu przebrać? Nie, ta jest brudna, ta ma za duży dekolt, a ta jest zbyt odświętna. Założę tą z uśmiechniętą cytryną, ostatnio była prana. A jak się uczesać? Może warkocz albo coś bardziej ekstrawaganckiego? Nie, wysoki kucyk wystarczy. Buty i spodnie jak zwykle. Gotowa! Szybko zbiegłam po schodach przewracając się na jakimś pudełku. Wszystko było dobrze, oprócz tego, że zapomniałam otworzyć drzwi... uderzenie trochę bolało, ale co tam! (W tym samym czasie) -Jak widzisz Pepe Panie Dziobaku, złapałem cię w moją dywaniko-pułapkę! A teraz przedstawię ci mój nikczemny plan. Widzisz, kiedy byłem małym chłopcem dorastającym w Gimmelshtump, wszyscy ludzie woleli mojego brata Rogera, bo był taki "grzeczny" i "miły". Ja miałem tego po kokardę! Nie myśl Pepe, że mnie w takim razie uważali za złego, co to to nie! Uważali mnie za fajtłapę i słabeusza! Ale ja im jeszcze pokażę! Oto mój zło-nikczemno-inator! Z jego pomocą zmienię Rogera w złego człowieka i nikt już nie będzie chciał by był burmistrzem, a wtedy obowiązki przejmę ja! I nikt mnie nie powstrzyma! Hahahahahaha!!!- powiedział Dundersztyc wykonując swój nikczemny śmiech. Nagle Pepe uderzył w jego twarz ogonem popychając go tym samym prosto na wynalazek. -Pepe Panie Dziobaku, jak się uwolniłeś?!- zapytał zaskoczony Dundersztyc. Agent P pokazał to, co zostało z dywanu. Na ziemi leżały strzępy i kawałki tkaniny. -Wiedziałem, że powinienem kupić mocniejszy model. AAA!!!- krzyknął doktor powalony na ziemię. Spadając przez przypadek nacisnął równocześnie przycisk autodestrukcji i startu. -Nie, czekaj! Trzeba go jeszcze odpowiednio ustawić!- mimo prób zwrócenia uwagi ziemno-wodnego ssaka, Pepe nie wrócił, tylko uciekł z budynku na spadochronie. Inator wybuchł, wystrzeliwszy przedtem jeden promień w stronę przedmieści Danville. (Chwilę po wystrzeleniu promienia) -Lalalalalalala...- śpiewałam skacząc w stronę ogródka Fineasza i Ferba. Nagle z nieba nadleciał zielony promień i trafił we mnie. Poczułam się bardzo dziwnie. Radosny uśmiech zniknął z mojej twarzy, zastąpił go grymas zadowolenia. Nie widziałam już świata przez różowe okulary. Wszystko było zbyt radosne... -Cześć Judy!- krzykną Baljeet jadący rowerem. Gdy przejeżdżał obok mnie, jednym zręcznym ruchem złapałam pojazd, a jadący nim Baljeet poleciał do przodu przez kierownicę. -Auu!- mruknął otrzepując się z pyłu- o co ci chodzi? Chciałaś zrobić mi krzywdę? -Brawo kujonie! Masz piątkę za odpowiedź!- odpowiedziałam wyjmując mu z kieszeni kalkulator. -Ej, to moje!- dzieciak próbował mi go zabrać, ale ja jestem od niego wyższa. -Chcesz to?- pokiwał głową- w takim razie masz- mówiąc to rzuciłam kalkulator na ziemię i rozdeptałam go butem. Jego usta wykrywiły się, jakby miał się rozpłakać. To tylko przyniosło mi satysfakcję. Zostawiając tego kujana na środku chodnika poszłam dalej w stronę domu Fineasza i Ferba. Dlaczego wszyscy muszą być tacy szczęśliwi? W chwili, gdy to pomyślałam podleciał do mnie niebieski ptaszek i zaczął śpiewać. -Zamilcz albo osobiście obedrę cię z piór!- krzyknęłam. Latający szczur wyglądał na trochę urażonego, ale wykonał moje polecenie. -Tak lepiej- po załatwieniu tej drobnej sprawy ponownie skierowałam moje kroki w stronę ogródka Flynn-Fletcherów. Gdy byłam na miejscu zajrzałam tam przez płot, aj owego pierwszego dnia, gdy tu przyjechałam. W ogrodzie siedzieli Fineasz i Ferb. Super! Milcząca litera "F" i rudy optymista! Lepszej parki nie można było sobie wymarzyć... Postanowiłam wejść tam po cichu. Przeskoczyłam przez plot i wylądowałam w jakiś kwiatach, ale chłopcy nie zauważyli mnie. Szybko zakradłam się i weszłam na drzewo. -Wiesz, Ferb. I dlatego lubię lato...-Fineasz kontynuował jakiś nudny monolog o pozytywnych stronach lata. Nudy! Zaczaiłam się i zanim zdązył cokolwiek powiedzieć, zeskoczyłam prosto na niego. Wylądowałam prosto na Fineaszu, a nasze usta prawie się spotkały. Nie tak to planowałam... Nagle do ogrodu weszła Izabela i stanęła jak wryta. Ferb też nie był taki spokojny jak zwykle. Postanowiłam wykorzystać zaistniałą sytuację. -Fineasz, faktycznie było super. Masz wspaniałe pomysły!- zaszczebiotałam z uśmiechem. W oczach Izabeli pojawiły się łzy. Ferb zauważył to i podbiegł w stronę beksy. -Co? Nie... A co...Izabelo, czekaj! To nie tak jak myślisz!- Fineasz próbował wyrwać się z mojego uścisku, ale nie dał rady. Iza wybiegła z ogrodu, a za nią pobiegł Ferb. Fineasz wyglądał na zdruzgotanego. Spojrzał na mnie. Na mojej twarzy nie było już tego wymuszonego uśmiechu. W jego miejsce pojawił się zły uśmiech, powiedziałabym nawet nikczemny. -Dziwnie wyglądasz...- powiedział powoli Fineasz. -Nie twoja sprawa, trójkątnogłowy!- niestety efekt moich starań w tym przypadku nie był długotrwały. Może faktycznie miałam worki pod oczami, a spojrzenie nie było wcale takie miłe jak zwykle, ale taki rudzielec nie ma prawa czepiać się mojego wyglądu. -Idę zobaczyć co u beksy, rudy- powiedziałam szykując się do wyjścia. -Nie ma mowy!- Fineasz wyglądał na zdesperowanego. -A niby jak mnie powstrzymasz, Fineasz?- zapytałam, kładąc szczególny nacisk na ostatnim słowie. -Tak!- krzyknął Ferb wchodząc do ogrodu razem z Izabelą i Baljeetem. Zanim pojęłam, o co chodzi Izabela nacisnęła przycisk na jakimś pilocie i ziemia zadrżała. Nie mając czasu na jakąkolwiek reakcję wpadłam do głębokiego dołu. -WYPUŚCIE MNIE STĄD, GNOJKI!- wrzeszczałam. -Fineasz, czy to, co mówił Ferb to prawda? Naprawdę nic się nie działo?- zapytała słabym głosem Izabela. -Oczywiście, że tak! Nic tu się nie działo, Izabelo! Ale coś stało się z Judy, bo zwyczajna Judy nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła- po tym oświadczeniu Izabela odetchnęła z ulgą. -Ferb, wyjmij swój przyrząd do sprawdzania różnych rzeczy, których zazwyczaj się nie sprawdza- powiedział Fineasz. Ferb wyciągnął inny pilot z kieszeni. -Doskonale! Teraz trzeba sprawdzić, co się stało- po usłyszeniu tego zdania Ferb potrzedł do dziury i "zeskanował" mnie. -A teraz Ferb, aby zrobić to jak najszybciej, wyslij w jej stronę odwrócony promień- jak Fineasz powiedział, tak Ferb zrobił. Zostałam trafiona różowym promieniem, a wszystkie złe emocje wyleciały ze mnie w jednej chwili. -Auu! Co się stało?- zapytałam. Po wyjaśnieniach zaczęła się seria przepraszania. Wszyscy mi wybaczyli, chociaż zdaje mi się, ze Izabela cały czas chowa urazę. Na szczęście to szaleństwo się skończyło, ale ciągle nie wiem, co to za zielony promień... Jak oceniasz odcinek "Nikczemna Judy"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby Kategoria:Odcinki